Seku Userak
Seku Userak '''is best known for his condemned role as a necromancer and a member of Stalaheid's company the Asudan. According to him he was born dead and therefore had no parents as "dead things cannot be given life." His age is unknown though he implies that he is at least three centuries old. Character & Appearance Seku has spent much of his life meditating, reflecting, and honing of necromancery, in attempt to lift "the seven soul seals," as described by the Deadsea Scrolls. There is no one in Seku's life such as family nor does he ever allude to anyone he was close with in his past other than the man he was married to before he was stabbed in the heart the first time. Seku has pale gray blue or green skin, he has been afflicted by hypothermia and frostbite many times and has suffered many wounds that required regeneration. His right eye is copper colored and his right is blue due to having to replace them after they were cut out by (someone). There is a foul stench that is suppressed by his many robes because of his rotting body. Seku shoes no romantic interest in any men during his time with Stalaheid though acknowledges to Essenia that Alnair is a beautiful man. Due to his long life span, Seku has learned much being quick and dexterous. He incorporates his physical combat with his Deadsoul Arts, the most often being a layer of "soul armor," and prominently "soul arms," a pair of ice blue tentacles of pure energy. This and the rune strapped to his back (and becoming fused to his spine) have caused much physical damage to his shoulders and shoulderblades. Seku was brought up as a Gravekeeper of the Deadsea Scrolls and therefore was trained in kiin and necromancy. Seku has a playful attitude, often trying to provoke those around him and enjoys that he frightens people. Despite his pragmatic nature, Seku oftens wishes to fight his closest friend the Pale Knight to see if his powers could match his friend's "mastery of death." History Seku is allegedly the product of the Deadsea, his drowned corpse was "birthed by the Heart of the Ocean," and "arose from the depths of the Deadsea Scrolls' place of origin." Roughly three hundred years prior to the War of the Dawn. After his discovery his adoptive father Thilus Polenta revived him, with no memory of a past life and no indication he had existed prior, the Order of the White and the Tide deemed him a gift of the moon and sea, meant to be the "Gravekeeper who would revive the Gravelord." Seku trained under his adoptive father in the art of necromancy and water kiin. Being the first adapted to both, Seku becomes uninterested in water kiin and instead develops a rampant taste for necromancy. Eventually he rejected the Order of the White and Tide, when they tried to stop his practice he killed all the remaining Gravekeepers, after reading the Deadsea Scrolls he "gave them back to the ocean." Following he worked to "obey the order of the Seven Codes," dictating how to lift the seals from his earthly body and ascend to true "being." During the War of the Dawn Seku had lifted 4 of the 7 soul seals, when he met Stalaheid Udin, he lifted the 5th by singing the Unborn Song under the Lover's Moon at the Anastoles where the lovers Krait and Leona died together. Recent Events Harbinger's Wake During the War for Emperasil, Seku travelled from the Frost Isles to a small town Anastoles in southern Sunbasa. There under the Lover's Moon he slaughtered the townsfolk in sacrifice four fourteen days and singing the Unborn Song. Just as he was to lift the fifth seal, Stalaheid Udin , Alnair Lunatus , and the Pale Knight attempted to stop him. Seku stalled as long as he could before engaging them but was struck by Alnair with a series of kunai. Upon recovering Seku then broke Stalaheid's blade with his Deadarm but was immediately cleaved by the Pale Knight and Alnair simultaneously through his shoulders and unto his torso. Seku however reanimated himself and continued the fight. It ended with Alnair with his blade to his neck threatening decapitation and Seku with his Deadarm sharpened to a point pressed against his frontal lobes. In this moment however as the moon eclipsed the sun the fifth seal was lifted and Seku gained a second Deadarm sprouting from his shoulderblade, catching Alnair off guard. As the battle continued seeing his friends hurt and Seku striking Vasilious who was sent through a nearby house, Stalaheid conjured a great sphere of energy, searing his flesh, he unleashed it upon Seku. The energy casued Seku's Deadarms to vanish and he became nearly limp without it. Temporarily cut off from his abilities he expressed excitement Breaking Skies Seku has not been seen for some time by most characters though it is stated he has been living up to his promise. Rumor has it he has been locked away in unknown lands driving himself mad trying to cure the mur plague. Zerick mentions that the last report of him implied he infected himself with the Mur strain but it did not affect him. Requiem of the Dragon Sage'''